The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While generating search results to a query, search engines routinely display links to relevant tweets, blogs and other textual content. However, even though the search engines organize and chronologically order the texts that match the query, the search engines rarely analyze the content of the texts, and rarely determine a summary of the information included in the returned texts. Quite often, the search engines return the text links without determining whether the content of the texts is indeed representative of the information requested by the search query.
A great deal of the Internet searches pertains to searches for information about sport events, entertainment events, and other social or political events. While there seems to be a large supply of the Internet-based tweets, blogs and other texts related to such events, the content of some of those texts can be marginally useful to a user. For example, the tweets that merely mention the name of a particular event provide very little information to a user who is looking for a comprehensive summary of the particular event.
Furthermore, merely returning the most recently posted texts about a particular event requested in a search query can be rather useless to a user if the texts simply repeat the already posted information or if the texts marginally describe the particular event. For example, returning the texts that just repeat the search query terms but fail to provide details about the particular event may not be the expected search results.